


Trust

by Tealshirt



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Harry knows Peter is spider-man, I Tried, I suck at tagging, Later in the story, M/M, so out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealshirt/pseuds/Tealshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Harry's relationship starting from when they get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like they are out of character quite a bit,so sorry for that. This was read over but my friend isn't all that interested in Spider-man so if something is wrong please tell me! Feedback is appreciated.

Peter swung from the building he had been precariously perched on. He was shooting webs, and flying subconsiously. He was thinking of Harry; probably a lot more than was safe considering he was airborne. Ever since Gwen had found out that he had a crush on the CEO the boy hadn't left his head.

    Peter stopped on the next building, looking down at the scurrying New Yorkers below. Peter's cellphone rang, playing his ringtone loudly. He reached for the phone and laughed at the picture that was displayed. Harry had somehow managed to get Peter's phone  _again_ _,_ and take another picture, also setting it as his contact photo.

 

"Hey, what's up?" Peter said, holding a finger in his other ear so he could hear.

"Peter? Can you meet me at OsCorp?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Peter hummed, already gearing up to head towards the large tower.

Harry coughed slightly, " Alright. Great. Okay. See you in a bit."

Peter hung up the phone, and stared down in confusion at it. Harry had sounded nervous, and that was something that Peter was certainly not used to hearing from the confidant Osborn heir. He put his phone away again and jumped down, swinging his way towards OsCorp.He got close enough and landed in a alley way, changing into his street clothes, and continuing towards the shining building from there.

At this point the security knew him well, since Gwen, Harry and himself had been working on finding a cure for the Osborn curse for just under a year. They had perfected it and it had been administered to Harry a few weeks before, and he was slowly starting to get better, but Peter still came to visit his friend at work.

He showed the badge, already walking into the elevator that would take him up to Harry's office on the top floor. OsCorp didn't play bad elevator music like most buildings, instead playing commercial type things that told the listeners about what all OsCorp was doing and Peter listened intently.The elevator dinged and Peter stepped out, waving at Felicia, Harry's secretary as he passed. He knocked before entering, and Harry held up a finger, pointing at the phone. He motioned for Peter to stay quiet and take a seat. Peter nodded and sat, listening to Harry's soft 'Yeahs.'

"No, no, no. I don't want- No you don't- I don't care what you think you know, you're wrong. Listen! No listen, i'm not-! I'd rather you didn't. No. My private parts are quite content being attached, thanks." Peter made a face, and raised an eyebrow at Harry. The shorter boy huffed and spun his chair around so his back was to Peter. "Fine. I said fine! I'll tell him! Bye." He shouted, slamming the phone down on the receiver.

Peter sat silent for a minute before he cleared his throat and motioned at the phone, "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that wasn't a business call?"

"Nope. Gwen." Harry sighed, rubbing at his temples.

"So.....What did you wanna talk about?"

Harry looked around for a distraction and found one on his desk. He started straighting papers and pens, while he worked out what to say. Peter stood and walked towards the desk. Harry's eyes kept glancing at him as he got closer, and he was slowly rolling his chair away from Peter. Peter rounded the desk and stood next to Harry staring down expectantly.

Harry groaned and rubbed a hand down his face, shooting from his chair and beginning to pace. "Gwen insists..." He paused and seemed to struggle for words, "Gwen told me something, pertaining to you, and I might have let a secret of my own slip out, and she just...She won't let it go now!"

"Har...? What are you saying?"

Harry stopped pacing and narrowed his eyes at Peter. Peter stood still waiting for Harry to make a move and he seemed to made up his mind, because he growled and launched himself at Peter, locking their lips together.

Peter froze and Harry took it as a sign of rejection, and broke the kiss, a scared look on his pale face.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. Gwen was wrong and I just ruined this, and- shit, Pete I am so sorry. I thought you felt the same."

Peter brain came back from it's momentary vacation and he laughed, clutching at his sides, causing Harry to stare at him like he had lost it.

"Is there a reason you seem to find this funny?" Harry asked, angry tone to his voice.

Peter held up a finger and took a deep breath, staring down at Harry. "Harry, I've liked you forever. I never thought you liked me back so I didn't say anything, and then Gwen found out and suddenly she wouldn't drop it and I guess now I know why."

Harry's anger faded and a laugh burst forth, and soon the room had dissolved into giggles. The laughter died off, leaving silence, which Peter took as an opportunity to step forward and kiss Harry sweetly.

Harry wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and brought him closer, making Peter smile into the kiss.

"So does this mean we're together?" Peter asked. Harry smiled against the others chest and shook his head, "Like i'd say no after that confession."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants to help Harry, and Harry has to help himself.

Harry sipped at his lukewarm coffee, trying to keep as warm as he could while he waited for Peter. The taller boy had been in classes most the day and they were meeting up for lunch, but Peter was running late, and Harry was slowly freezing his ass off. He knew Peter was right when he insisted Harry buy some proper winter clothing, but he would never admit it to him. So instead he was sitting on a park bench, shivering, with no feeling in his appendages, hugging his coffee for warmth.

"Har?"

Harry turned to look over his shoulder stiffly, and glared at Peter.

"Why aren't you wearing a coat? Why didn't you go in somewhere!? We could have met at the shop." Peter said, sitting beside Harry and pulling him in. Peter rubbed his hands up and down Harry's back, his face squished in against the others neck.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere warm." Peter said standing and pulling Harry with him.

 ~*~

Two hot coffee's were set down in front of them and Peter smiled gratefully at the waitress. The waitress blushed and smiled back, and Harry glared at her.She glanced over towards him and shuffled away, making Harry smile gleefully.

"So care to explain why you refuse to properly take care of yourself?" Peter asked, eyes locked with his across the table.

Harry sighed and glanced away. "Okay so I really need to dress appropriately for the weather I get it-"

"No you don't Har. It's not just the weather. It's the- the drinking, and the not eating, and the smoking, and everything all together. We worked hard to cure you, and your practically throwing it all away. Do you even care?" He asked and his eyes were glassy, and it made Harry's heart ache, because  _he_ did that, he put that look on Peter's face. He didn't want that look to ever be on Peter's face again.

"Harry...You know I love you. I love you so  _so,_ much," Peter said taking his hand across the table, "but I don't know if I can stand to watch you tear yourself down."

The shorter boy sucked in a breath, and now it was his eyes that were glassy. He swallowed the knot in his throat and shook his head at Peter. "I'm sorry, I'll get help! I'll stop drinking, and smoking ,and I'll get better! I'll be better."

"Harry..." his boyfriend shook his head sadly, " I want you to get better for you. Not me."

Their table was silent, both boys lost in their own thoughts. Harry glanced up at Peter and coughed to get the other's attention. "Peter...I want to do this for me. But do I have to do it alone?" He asked hesitantly.

The taller brunette shook his head, and Harry smiled briefly. "So you'll stay with me? Until I get better?" "Yeah, Har. I will."

~*~

"Peter do you have to leave your stuff lying around?" Harry asked, marching into their shared bedroom, "I just nearly killed myself by slipping on your jacket!"

Peter looked up quickly and put his phone away.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked suspiciously. 

"Just...texting Gwen."

Harry stared at Peter, unsure and Peter gave him a wide smile. Harry smiled back and threw the jacket he was previously complaining about at the other boy and stalked out of the room. Peter pulled the jacket from his face, and after making sure Harry was gone he went back to texting.

_'We've been together for nearly two years, and I've been living with him for a year. Is now really the right time? I mean he did just get done recovering.'_

Peter opened Gwen's reply instantly and flinched as if she was yelling at him in person.  _'Peter if you don't do it now, I'll do it for_ you!'

The superhero sighed and decided she was right. He was tired of being Harry's boyfriend and with the other boy recovered mostly, it was good time. Peter sighed and texted Gwen back  _'Okay_. _Tomorrow. Your helping!'_

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry knows Peter isn't telling him something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was beta'd but by my friend who hasn't seen much of the Spider-Man movies. Feedback is appreciated.

Harry rolled lazily in the bed, blindly patting for Peter. When he found a warm spot, but no Peter, he sat up and looked around the room. He noticed light leaking from beneath the door of the en suite bathroom.

Harry pushed the blankets off and stood, the cold air assaulting his bare body. He moved quietly towards the door and knocked on it.He waited while Peter unlocked and opened it. Peter was putting in his contacts, and Harry leaned against the doorway watching him. Peter started to comb his hair, when he caught Harry's stare in the mirror and froze. "Why are you watching me?"

"Where are you going?" Harry asked ignoring the question.

Peter finished brushing his hair and shouldered past the shorter boy. "I told Aunt May I would help her out today." He answered, stuffing his wallet and phone into his pockets.

Peter had been living with Harry for a year, but he still made time to help his Aunt when he could.

Peter practically speed walked towards the front door, and Harry reached for a robe to throw on as he ran to catch up. "Okay. When do you think you'll be back?"

Peter shrugged as he grabbed his jacket and slid it on. "Probably not until later on. Don't wait up."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off when Peter kissed his cheek and opened the front door, and slammed it as he ran out the door.Frowning at Peter's rushed exit, he went back to the bedroom and flopped back onto the bed as he dialed Aunt May's number. It rang four times before she picked up the phone with a cheery "Hello Harry."

"Hi Aunt May, I just wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch with Peter and I tomorrow."

"That would be great Harry. Where is Peter anyhow?"

Harry paused and shifted his eyes around the room as he spoke, "He's on his way to your house. He said he was gonna' help you out with something."

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end before Aunt May answered back, "Oh of course. How could I forget he was coming to help." She said, laughing slightly. "Oh Harry, i'm afraid I have to go, my breakfast is burning."

"That's alright Aunt May. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, goodbye." She said. Harry waited until she had hung up before he did the same. He sighed, and stared at the ceiling. 'Well Peter wasn't lying when he said he had to help his Aunt, yet something still seems off.' Harry thought.

~*~

Peter ran from the penthouse and pressed the elevator button rapidly, making sure Harry hadn't followed him out the door. He couldn't let Harry know what he was doing. Everything would fall apart. Peter stepped into the elevator and dialed Gwen's number, watching the floors go down as he waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Pete, we still on for later?"

Peter nervously shifted his footing and nodded despite the fact Gwen couldn't see. "Yeah. Meet me in that coffee place you like alright?"

Gwen hummed on the other end and Peter hung up as the elevator dinged. He fast walked from the building and all the way to the place he was supposed to meet Gwen.

She wasn't there yet when he arrived so he ordered a drink and sat at the table in the corner. He stared into his drink and took large sips, occasionally glancing up and looking around for Gwen. His phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. Peter answered the phone and his Aunt's normally sweet voice shouted from the other end of the phone, telling him if he was going to tell Harry he was with her he probably should have let her know. Peter winced and apologized, simply saying he was going to call her and ask if she would cover, but it had slipped his mind. They talked for a few minutes, and Peter let her in on what he was planning, his Aunt getting excited on the other end. Peter ended the call smiling, but it turned back to nervousness as he waited for Gwen.

Gwen showed up ten minutes later and ordered a drink for herself. Sitting down opposite the chair Peter, she raised an eyebrow at him. " I can't do this. I mean what if-"

Gwen reached across the table and took his hand, making Peter stare up at her. "Peter it's gonna be fine okay? You and Harry love each other a lot. He's gonna' say yes."

Peter nodded and took a deep breath. He held it for a second and then focused on Gwen with a look of determination. "Then let's go buy a ring."

The blonde smiled and stood, gesturing towards the exit.

~*~

Harry got up from the bed for the second time and took a hot shower. He was stuck on why Peter could be acting so weird. Harry hadn't done anything to offend the brunette boy,and he hadn't forgotten anything important. He thought maybe Gwen might know so he decided to call her.

"Hello?" Harry asked when the phone was answered. He heard a manly grunt and what sounded like the phone being passed off. "Hello?" came Gwen's polite voice.

"Hi...Who answered the phone?"

"A friend." Gwen said, " Did you need something?"

"Um...I just wanted to know if maybe you knew why Peter was acting so weird lately? He's being awkward, and it just seems like he's not telling me everything."

"Hmmm...No I can't think of anything, sorry."

"That's okay. Sorry to bother you." Harry sighed.

"It's fine.Bye Harry." Gwen replied.

"Bye."

Harry groaned and rubbed his hand down his face.

~*~

Peter and Gwen had been to 3 different jewelry stores before Peter found one he liked that was also in his price range.

"You know he probably won't want a gaudy,shiny engagement ring right? Just because he's rich doesn't mean he needs diamond encrusted everything."

"I know. I just...I want it to be perfect for him."

Gwen sighed and grabbed Peter, yanking him to face her from where he was crouched looking at rings.

"Peter Parker, Harry is hopelessly in love with you, and no matter how glamorous or fancy his lifestyle is, you could buy him a cheap dollar ring and something tells me he would love it just the same."

Peter nodded and walked back towards the shop assistant. " Can I see your less flashy rings please?"

 

The women nodded and pulled out the rings. Peter and Gwen hunched back over the case and talked quietly.

~*~

Harry sat sipping his scotch bitterly while he waited for his boyfriend to come home. He knew Peter had said he would be out most the day, but it was nearly nine thirty and the brunette still hadn't returned.

Harry had almost  downed two whole bottles, and probably would have started on a third if Peter had not come home. Peter walked in and threw his keys at the table beside the door, and turned to look at Harry.

Harry was having trouble focusing, Peter fading in and out of his vision, and he coughed violently to clear his dry throat.

"Peter?" Harry croaked.

Peter flipped on the lamp beside the couch and took in Harry's ragged form. "Oh Harry....What's wrong?" He asked sitting down beside the shorter boy.

Harry tilted his head and leaned it against Peter's shoulder, scooting closer until his face was buried in the other's neck. "You're not telling me something."

Peter froze momentarily and looked down at his boyfriend. Harry was starting to doze off, his eyelids fluttering. "I'll tell you soon. Right now let's get you to bed."

Peter stood up and put Harry's arm around his shoulder, taking his weight, as he maneuvered him to their bedroom. Harry hadn't gone anywhere, so Peter didn't have to worry about trying to change his clothes, instead just putting Harry in bed and stripping his own clothes off. He looked around the room helplessly for a second; trying to locate a good spot to hide the ring he had bought. He finally decided on hiding it in the full bookshelf in the living room. Harry preferred to read on his tablet, more than reading from a real book, so Peter figured the ring was safe. After he was sure it was well hidden, he went to bed, curled around a sleeping Harry.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out what Peter is hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one wasn't beta read, mostly because I'm just impatient and wanted to get it posted. All mistakes and my own.

Harry groaned at the taste in his mouth, as he attempted to roll over in bed. He found he couldn't move, Peter's arm wrapped around his stomach, so he committed to lying still, not a bad thing considering the pounding in his skull. Harry struggled to remember what had happened, why he had gone screwed up all his progress. He thought back to yesterday, but all he could remember is Peter going out, calling Aunt May and getting out the whiskey. Everything from there on was a blur.

Peter shifted slightly, pulling Harry back towards him, and suddenly it clicked on why he started drinking yesterday. _Peter was keeping something from him!_ Harry looked over this shoulder at his boyfriend, staring at his sleeping face.  _But what is it? What is he not telling me?_

Harry slowly slid Peter's arm off his waist and quietly got out of bed. He held a hand to his head, trying to stop the oncoming headache. Harry opened the bathroom cabinet and got out medicine to stop the throbbing of his head, sipping water straight from the faucet to wash the pills down. He left the bathroom, avoiding looking in the mirror; he already knew his eyes looked dull, and that the bags under his eyes were worse than usual.

He dressed in jeans and a shirt, and made his way to the kitchen using the bookshelf to balance himself. He made coffee and leaned against the counter while he waited. He started to think about what Peter could be hiding from him.

_'There could be a new 'villain' in town. No...Would have seen it on the news or something. What other things can he get into as Spider-Man?'_ Harry thought briefly.

Harry went about making his coffee and sat down on the couch, flipping on the television to a boring news station. He sipped at his coffee and looked around the couch, noticing the bottles of liquor. He knew without a doubt it was bad to hide the alcohol from Peter, when the other boy was just trying to help him get better, but he couldn't help it. He picked up the empty bottles and threw them in the garbage, putting the ones that were still mostly full back into his hiding place on the bookshelf. He knew that while Peter did actually use the shelf, that he wouldn't be looking in behind the older historical books Harry had on the lower shelves. He stood and wiped the dust from his hands onto the back of his jeans, when he noticed what looked like one of the books tipped to the side. He stepped forward to straighten it when he heard Peter shuffle from the bedroom. He jumped back, and tried to act as casual as he could.

Peter froze mid-yawn and looked over at him. He ignored Harry and went into the kitchen, presumably to get himself coffee too. When he came out he sat on the couch, and patted the space beside him, gesturing for Harry to sit. He turned off the television, and looked down into his cup, trying to find the words to speak.

"Why?" He questioned finally.

Harry stared down into his own, now cold coffee, and exhaled. "I..- You're keeping something from me. I guess I felt like...it would help me."

"Did it?"

Harry snorted softly and shook his head, "No. I still have no clue what you're hiding. And you obviously are, since you didn't deny it."

Peter gave Harry a sharp look, and rolled his eyes. "I think we're both hiding something. I know you didn't go out yesterday, so where is it?"

"Where is what?" Harry said feigning nonchalance, even though he knew he'd been caught.

"The alcohol Harry. Where's your hiding place for it? Don't make me rip the apartment apart trying to find it."

Harry sighed and pointed towards the bookshelf. "Behind the historical books."

Peter's eyes widened slightly and he approached the bookshelf wearily, Harry trailing behind him.

Peter sank to his knees and moved the books, pulling out a bottle of expensive vodka. "Harry...."

Harry sniffed slightly, from his place leaned against the shelf, and turned his head towards it; anything to avoid Peter's disappointed look. Noticing the book he was gonna fix before Peter came in he reached out and corrected it, but froze when he noticed something hidden behind it.

"Harry what are you- Shit."

Harry held out a ring box, staring down in bewilderment at the band inside. He lifted it from the box and held it up, staring at the one inset diamond, and the engraving on the inside.

His eyes were starting to burn from holding back tears, as he read the inside of the ring, turning it as he went.

_I love you Har._

Harry's bottom lip was trembling and he looked down at Peter, who was still holding the vodka and staring up at the young Osborn.

"You weren't supposed to find that." Peter said.

"Is this it?"

Peter nodded and shifted slightly so he was on one knee, and he reached up and plucked the ring from Harry's fingers, taking his left hand.

"While this wasn't the way I envisioned it, I guess it's too late to pretend you didn't just find it so...Harry Osborn, Will you marry me?"

Harry nodded, not trusting his words at a time like this, and Peter slid the ring onto his finger.Harry let out a wet laugh and fell to his knees hugging Peter and laying kisses along his face.

"Harry...we still have to get rid of this." Peter said holding up the vodka bottle.

Harry nodded and they stood, walking to the kitchen. Peter poured the drink down the sink and threw the bottle in the trash.

"Anymore?"

"No you found the other places when you first got rid off it all."

"Good." Peter hummed pulling Harry into a hug. Harry held tightly to Peter's neck, a few tears making it down his face.

"I just gotta know...What did you think I was hiding from you?"

"I thought you were going to break up with me. I thought I was gonna' be all alone again."

Peter's heart clenched slightly and he hugged Harry tighter. "Harry, I wouldn't do that."

The superhero felt Harry smile briefly from his place against his collarbone, and laid his head on the other's.

"By the way we have plans to have lunch with your Aunt." Harry mumbled.

~*~

"Does Felicia care where she sits at the guest tables?"

"As long as she gets food, she told me she could care less. But she wouldn't mind sitting next to any single friends we might have." Harry said, stirring the food in the pan.

Peter held up his fingers,"Ditto. Okay so, Gwen and her plus one, Aunt May, uhhh? Who else is sitting at the table with us?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know Parker. Your organizing the seating, I got cake and food duty remember?"

"That reminds me...What's our last name gonna' be?"

"I'd thought we'd just hyphenate. Parker-Osborn, Osborn-Parker?"

"Osborn-Parker." Peter said, getting up to get dishes out of the cabinet.

"Really?" Harry asked, dividing out portions.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Harry said smiling, " If it's what you want."

~*~

Peter fixed his tie in the mirror, and stared back at the opening door. "It's time Parker. You ready?"

"Yeah. How do I look?" He asks, turning to look at Gwen and holding his arms out wide.

"You look great. Now come on, your soon to be spouse is getting fidgety. He says he'd like to get this done before Spider-Man has to go out and save a kitten from a tree."

Peter laughed and followed after Gwen, mentally reciting his vows in preparation. Harry and him met up in front of the alter, and waited while the church quieted before the ceremony began.

The officiator gave them the signal for the vows and Harry began, "Peter Parker, I've known you since we were little and our father's introduced us, and I remember thinking, 'This kid is the biggest nerd I have ever seen.' , and I was right, and we became best friends, and then we started dating when I came home from boarding school. And Peter, you saved me when I was in dark place so many times, to me you'll always be a superhero," Harry smiled at the joke, and Peter rolled his eyes," I love you and I'm glad you chose me."

Peter wiped a tear, ready to drip down the other's face, away before he began. "Harry Osborn, you've always been used to getting your way, and this one time, getting your way, involved asking me out, so I guess I am okay with it this once. We've been through ups and downs, and through it all I've never wanted to be anywhere else, and I'm happy I'm the one up here with you."

The audience laughed and aw'ed at the vows, and they finished the ceremony. They headed out after and the photographer snapped photos of the wedding party, and they went to the reception. Peter and Harry managed to slip away for a moment after cutting the cake, heading outside to stand side by side.

Harry leaned his head on Peter's shoulder, and Peter set his head on Harry's.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Pete."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr- http://tealshirt.tumblr.com/


End file.
